


Ruby makes a Milkshake

by Xenomorph123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/F, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenomorph123/pseuds/Xenomorph123
Summary: Ruby and Weiss spend some quality time together. Ruby and Weiss are old friends that spend their time together in a very special way.





	Ruby makes a Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of Sakura Romako.  
> Before I say anything I should probably mention that this work contains dangerous activities like choking, in case it wasn't obvious, don't try to attempt anything you are about to read.  
> This is a story that has been in the works for some time, so I hope you enjoy it, I know I did.

I panted heavily as I walked down the sidewalk towards my destination. Cars and lorry's were buzzing back and forth on the road next to me. They were probably just as eager to get to their destinations as I was to get to mine, although I sencerally douted it. Feeling a chill of Winter air brush my face, I thanked myself for getting that coat before I set out this morning.

Stopping at a traffic light to allow traffic to pass, I contined to pant as I waited in desperation. My classes at University were so dull, I honestly wonder why I even insisted on going. My grades were relativly high yes, but all the while I couldn't help but think of what I was going to do once I got out of there. As soon as the green man showed his face, I began to speed walk even faster to where I want, no, needed to go.

* * *

Oh, how silly of me. I still haven't introduced who I am.

My name is Ruby Rose, I'm a prodigy student at Beacon university. I'm a bit socially awkward but I think I do alright. I live in a small house with my Father and sister (and our dog Zwei). I'm often considered the quiet one in the family. I'm am really happy with my life and wouldn't change it now for anything. Is that enough self description to satisfy your curiosity, okay then moving on.

I finally reached my destination. Even though I had seen it over a hundred times now, the sheer size of this house got to me every time. But there was no time to admire the scenery, stepping through the front gate, I made my way through the front door.

"I'm here!" I shouted, slightly louder than I had intended. The excision of having practically run all the way here was now starting to catch up to me. I'd have to shake that off very soon, I was going to need all of my strength.

You see, when I was here, I didn't have to worry about what the world thought of me. Here I was the girl who gets who gets large objects inserted into her ass every day, and has multiple orgasms.

"Right," came a voice, soon followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. "Welcome back." Said the woman clothed in White who was now at the bottom of the stairs with me. This woman is Weiss Schnee. She used to be my baby sitter when I was little. My mother passed away when I was very young (I know tragic, but I'm over it) and my dad has to work full time to support me and my sister, so she was often called in to look after us. My sister Yang was always the more mature and independent of us, so she spent a lot of time out on her own, not wanting to be treated like a child. So really it was just me and Weiss.

At first we were just the child and the babysister, but as I got older, I knew I felt something for Weiss. Even when dad said I didn't need a babysitter anymore I kept in touch with her, we quickly became friends. Then it went from friends to lovers. Then from lovers, to whatever we are now. Whatever we are, we're certainly closer than most other lovers. If you want details on how we got to this point. I'd much rather you make up something on your own. The truth, is honestly kind of pathetic and I'd rather not repeat it. To all the world, including my family, Weiss and I are just good friends, but we are so much more.

"When is your sister headed home today?" Weiss asked as she grew closer, grinning all the way.

I sighed. "As expected, she and dad won't be home until at least 11:30pm."

Weiss' smile grew. "In that case, I can have plenty of fun with you all day. I'm looking forward to it!" Knowing what to do, I started to stip off my coat and uniform. Weiss soon followed.

As I slid off my skirt and shirt, what lay beneath became revealed. Underneath I was wearing a White corset with Red accents (mine and Weiss' colours). Two straps encircled my breasts before reaching over my shoulders and going back down to meet the corset again. Wrapped around my waist and going down to my crotch was a black chastity belt, complete with its own padlock. I put all this on this morning and have been wearing it all day for this moment, even threw university classes. I often did things like this for Wiess, and it was always worth it to see the look of approval she got on her face when I revealed it to her.

My breasts were always smaller than I would have liked, but then Weiss' weren't much bigger, so it didn't really bother me. Besides they had a secret weapon. Two nipple rings dangled from my pierced nipples and into the air. I remember when I had gotten them pierced as a birthday present for Weiss, oh the things she did to me that day. I couldn't help the blood that raced to my head as I tried in vain to stop myself blushing even after all this time I couldn't help but get a little embarrassed when we were about to start.

"Oh my, what a lewd outfit." Weiss said, pretending to be surprised. She was now sporting her own outfit. A leather one piece that had holes for her breasts and crotch, I really liked that one. "Seeing you in such lewd lingerie never fails to get me excited." She said as she drew ever closer. When she got within arms reach, I got ready for her to jump right in, insead she got on her knees and exsamend my chastity belt. "Oh what have we here? NO WAY! Now why would you need to wear a chastity belt?" It was a rhetorical question, so naturally I didn't answer.

"There are lewd juices flowing down your legs from the sides of the belt!" I had noticed that before. "You really aren't good at this whole chastity thing our you?" No I was not. Weiss then leaned in closer and took ahold of my breasts and started to massage them, sending the first of many waves of pleasure threw my body. Heat rose in my face as I let out small moans of pleasure. "Tell me, why are you so wet already?"

"I..." I hesitated a bit before continuing, trying to pick the best words that would make Weiss happy (and maybe soak in Weiss groping for a bit longer). "I touched myself their during class today... because I'm a dirty slave." It was true, or at least, I had rubbed the end of the chastity belt while thinking of Weiss during class. Yes even during university classes I was thinking of Weiss.

“You said it so nicely.” Weiss responded, seemingly happy with my answer. As a reward, I'll take this off." Weiss said as she reached for the lock on the chastity belt, pulling it off all at once. Yeah the lock was really more for show that actually locking anything. As the lock fell away, I started to push the foreign object out. As the chastity belt fell away the large double sided dildo it had been keeping held in my pussy and ass fell away, it was pretty easy given the amount of juices down there. Seriously it was running all the way down both my legs.

As the dildo fell on the floor a sense of emptiness overtook me and my legs gave out, I was now kneeling in a small puddle with the dildo just inches away. After having had such a large object inside me all day, not having it just didn't feel right. I had put that in when I had gotten dressed this morning in hopes of surprising Weiss, given the large smirk that overtook Weiss' face, it worked.

Weiss leant down and picked up the dildo, examining it in her hand. "Ha! Did it feel good having that inside you all day?"

Thinking back to all the times I had felt it throughout the day, I responded with a weak, "Yeah."

"This is a special dildo that is not only super soft, but also very heavy. If you had two of these things inside you, you wouldn't be able to walk." Weiss put the dildo down and leaned in ever so slowly. "Nor could you push them out." Weiss said in a sluttery voice as she took hold of my chin and leaned in for a kiss.

“Weiss.” I responded quietly, feeling her warm breath of my face. As I closed my eyes and leaned in to receive the kiss, just before making contact, Weiss pulled away, leaving me hanging. I didn't notice at first with my closed eyes, but after leaning in and not finding anything, I opened my eyes to see Weiss' smirking face. I felt a pang of irritation before saying, “Weiss, don’t tease. Kiss me.” I quietly demanded. My tone all but a whisper at this point.

“My, my. What a spoiled pet you are.” Weiss responded before very slowly leaning back in, determined to enjoy every second she had with me. Weiss then very slowly ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and once again closed my eyes to allow Weiss access, eager to feel every sensation of her her tongue. She then gently cupped my face and brought it close. I felt her Weiss’ tongue invade my mouth. I could feel our tongues wrestling for dominance, which Weiss easily won and then practically dove down my throat. Weiss as always tasted divine. When I had first tasted Weiss' saliva, it was like warm nectar running down my throat, even after all this time, I still relive that sensation whenever we engage in our kissing matches. I could taste Weiss brand of toothpaste on her tongue, she was very concerned about dental hygiene, one of the many things I loved about her. Weiss then stopped her assault on my mouth and sucked my tongue into her own mouth and kept on sucking. All the while, I could feel myself getting more and more turned on. Moaning constantly into her mouth.

Much to my dismay, Weiss eventually broke off the make out section leaving a trail of saliva running between our mouths and running down my chin. Leaving me wanting. Her hand still cupping my face, she then ran her tongue up towards my nose and then started tonguing my nostrils. "W-Weiss, that place is dirty." I blurted.

Weiss leaned back and smiled at me. "Oh, like you're in any position to talk about what's dirty." She did have a point. I had many, many fetishes, but then so did Weiss, it was one of the many reasons we had been together so long. We fitted each others fetishes perfectly. Weiss the sexy dominatrix and me the perverted masochist, what could be better. Name a type of fetish, chances are we've tried it: BDSM, Foot Worship, Spanking, wearing each others underwear, Exhibitionism (now that was a good one).

Weiss helped me to my feet and gestured me to follow. As I walked, the feeling of emptiness returned to me. I looked back at the dildo still on the floor, almost bumping into a wall as I did so. We were headed to the living room/kitchen of the house, it used to be two separate rooms before Weiss decided to knock the wall out to make more space. Although why she wanted more space was beyond me, both the rooms were already so huge.

Weiss then wordlessly walked over to the large table in the centre of the room, she collected three items from it. She then returned to me with three strap-ons presenting the three strap-ons to me.

“Now Pet, go ahead and tell me what kind of dildo you want to be fucked with. I’m going to let you choose your sex partner.” I just looked at Weiss, dumbfounded. Before me were there different types of strap-on. The one on the far right was the long one, well they were all pretty long but this one was the longest. The one on the far left was the shortest of the three, but it was by far the thickest, and again they were all pretty thick, it also had bumps along the sides to enhance the sexual pleasure, I could feel herself getting wet just looking at it. The one in the middle was somewhere in the middle of the two. After carefully weighing my options, I slowly raised my hand up and pointed to the one on the far left.

Weiss smiled before responding. “I was hoping you would choose that one.” She then went back over to the table and placed the other two strap-ons down. She then stepped into the other strap-on and fastened it to her hips. I hadn't realised I had started to drool until I felt it running down my neck. Weiss then picked up a long, thin piece of black fabric and presented it to me.

I knew what she was going to do with it and prepared myself accordingly, it had been a long time since we did this together, but very few things turned me on more than what we were about to do.

“Be a good girl and lay on your back.” Weiss asked, I obeyed. Weiss then walked slowly over to me, making sure that I was working herself up into a frenzy.

When Weiss got to me, she got down on and began to tease mypussy with the end of the strap-on. I could feel the strap-on press against my slick folds, I just wanted it inside of me, to fill that emptiness. But I trusted Weiss, so I kept quiet and let her work.

I was so focused on the strap-on much that I didn’t notice as Weiss wrapped the fabric multiple times around my neck. Then finally when Weiss did plunge the full length of the dildo in me, she also pulled hard on the fabric, choking me. In that instant I felt a wave pleasure wash over me. Strangulation was one of my many fetishes, one that I wouldn’t trust anyone else with. But when Weiss had first introduced it to her all those years ago, she was hooked. I could feel Weiss pump the fake penis in and out of me as I gasped for air. I could feel nothing but bliss as I was continuously denied that same air. My face reddening, my breath raspy, my eyes rolling into back of my head, my chest heaving futilely and my body getting hotter and hotter. It seemed that the less oxygen I had, the more I could feel Weis pumped in and out of me.

I kept her eyes closed and her mouth open as Weiss strangled her. As my world began to blacken, I gave even more of myself over to the pleasure of being choked. With less of my brain focusing on basic functions like breathing, the more I could focus on the pleasure welling up inside of me.

“Well Ruby? Are you cumming yet?” Weiss asked as she kept thrusting. Knowing full well that I couldn’t answer, Weiss let the fabric lax for a moment, just long enough for me to get my breath back. As the blood started rushing back into my head, a new sense of euphoria overwhelmed my mind.

“W-Wei-”, before I could finish, Weiss pulled on the fabric again and continued choking me. Once again overwhelming me with pleasure as she clenched her teeth. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that strangulation play was dangerous, but I trusted Weiss. She knew what she was doing. I certainly wouldn’t trust anyone but Weiss to do these things to me.

I felt myself fast approaching climax, so I threw her head back and managed to rasp out, “Cu...Cumming...Ah...I’m...I’m cumming!” However, before I could achieve the release she was now desperately craving, Weiss pulled out of me and stopped choking me.

I was quick to question, “W-Wess, why did you stop? Please let me cum!” Drool and sweat ran down my face as the orgasmic high I had been building up started to subside.

Weiss didn’t answer and simply walked over to the refrigerator. She then pulled something else out. My eyes widened as she realised what it was.

“Do you know what this is?” Weiss asked as she showed the object to me.

“Is that a…?” I questioned, almost certain that she was seeing things after just being choked. It looked as if Weiss was holding up a giant turd, about the length of my forearm. I sat up to get a closer look and is she did so, but no matter what I did I was seeing clearly.

“This is a dildo a modelled after the giant turd you took in front of me before.” I suddenly remembered, blushing at the memory. That had happened when Weiss had been fisting her ass during one of my previous visits, but I don’t remember it being qute that big. Weiss then began to rub the turd in my face. I could now be certain that it at least felt like a real turd,butt smelled mostly of rubber. “I wonder what you ate for something like this to come out of your ass.” With that, Weiss shoved one end of the turd into my mouth. “You looked like you were trying to deliver a baby.” I would have gagged if I wasn’t so turned on, so I simply sucked on it as I did with most of the things Weiss put in my mouth. I didn’t have to do it for long before Weiss pulled it out of my mouth again. “Since this is your turd, I’ll give it back to you.”

“What?” Before I could protest any further Weiss shoved the turd deep into my ass. I soon found at least twelve inches worth of turd in my ass, and it kept on going.

Once in got to fifteen inches inside me, Wess pulled it out and began to pump it in and out, hard. “I’m fucking your anus with this turd Pet, how does that make you feel?” Weiss questioned as she began to pull on one of my nipple rings.

Despite my initial protests, I couldn’t deny the overwhelming feelings welling up inside me. The pleasure in my ass and the pain coming from my chest made a cocktail inside my body that was just as intoxicating as any real cocktail.

“I-I’m so happy.” With that statement, Weiss began to fuck me harder.

“I wonder if your ass is so clean because of that enema you received?” Weiss questioned, but I was to focused on my ass to care.

“More! Please scrape me more!” So she did. “This turd is the best!” I threw my head back as I accepted even more waves of pleasure. “My ass is burning.” I gave a wide, open mouthed smile as I felt myself once again on the edge of climax. “I’m so close!”

Just before I could climax however, Weiss removed the turd from my ass in one fluid motion. I was quick to respond, “NOOO! I was so close! Don’t stop now!” I screamed between pants. I wasn't kidding.

Weiss just smiled. “My dear Pet, it’s time to make some dessert.”

* * *

I now stood with her arms tied behind my back, Weiss had used two belts to keep my arms locked, my wrists touched my elbows..The giant turd hanging out of my mouth, I had to bite hard onto to prevent it from falling out. In case it wasn't obvious, I love being restrained. Giving up control to your partner like that, to the point where you place your life in their hands. It kept on the edge of orgasm in an almost torturous way.

I wanted to cum so badly, I was beyond the point of begging Weiss to push me over the edge. I was even beginning to wonder if Weiss would let me cum at all that day. It wasn't as if Weiss hadn’t kept me to the edge of orgasm all day and then just stopped before (although she did make it up to me the next day).

Behind me, Weiss had taken out a large assortment of food from the refrigerator. Including bananas, milk and pudding. She had also taken out a squeeze pump and a large enema tube. Weiss’ grin grew wider and I had to wonder what she has instore for me. She then reached for one of the bananas and began to peel it.

Before I could even begin had a chance to guess at what was happening, I felt Weiss carefully insert the peeled banana into my ass. I could feel my ass accept the food eagerly, as if it was trying to eat the food. I was at a loss for thought, how was I meant to feel about having fruit pushed up my ass. I could already feel my insides turning the banana to mush.My legs almost gave out at the sensation.

I couldn’t question Weiss with the turd still in my mouth so I just stood there as Weiss inserted three more bananas inside me. I briefly contemplated the irony of having a turd in her mouth and food up her ass.

Weiss then took out a bucket and filled it to the brim with the milk she had taken out. My legs weren't restrained so I was able to turn around to watch her as she worked, not that I cared at the moment, I was more concerned with what was currently up my ass and how long they would be up there. I hated the fact that Weiss was taking so long, wish she’d just take me already.

I felt my body shudder as I felt something new enter my ass. Weiss had poured all the milk into the bucket and had placed one and of a rubber tube in the bucket, the other in my ass. “Today is a milkshake day.” She said as she connected the pump to the tube.

“Now then, let’s try our best to put every drop inside of you.” Weiss then slowly started to pump the milk inside my ass. I felt my ass expand as the milk filled me up. I struggled to stay up and rocked my ass back and forth as I tried to get used to this new sensation. Weiss took ahold of one of my nipple rings and pulled it off to the side, sending a pang of pain through my chest.I could feel my ass stretch, it felt like I really needed to go to the bathroom. I felt so full that I momentarily lost control of my mouth and let the turd fall out onto the floor.

Once Weiss was done pumping me full of milk went round to her front to get a good look at my expression, it a struggle to keep it all of it inside of me. I was panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down my entire body, not to mention the mass arousal between my legs. Tears started to leak out of my eyes my face red with heat and glistening with sweat.

“Ah! What a nice face, I’m getting wet just looking at you.” Weiss said as she grabbed a hold of my tongue and pulled it out of my mouth, rubbing it between her fingers before grabbing my head and forcing her tongue into her mouth.

Despite the fact that I was now getting to enjoy a new make-out session with Weiss, I was getting frustrated. I still hadn't cum yet and now, she felt like she was going to explode. But I couldn’t please myself with my arms restrained like this, I could only wait for Weiss to finish what she was up to.

Weiss then pulled away and went back over to the table, retrieving something else. “The bucket emptied, your clit engorged, but now your belly is all swollen up. And there’s still six litres of pudding left.”

“What?” I shouted as I felt something cold penetrating my ass. That something cold happened to be a large enema tube filled with pudding, which Weiss slowly pushed into my ass. “Stop, it won’t fit!” I had already felt full to bursting with just the bananas and milk, now this too, she couldn’t handle it.

“It won’t fit huh?” Weiss questioned as she started to press harder and faster. I gritted my teeth in response.

“Forgive me already!” I shouted as my tongue shot out of my mouth as I felt the pudding mix with the bananas and milk inside of me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, how could anything compare to this.

Weiss gave me as small smack on the ass as she finished putting everything inside me. She then leaned down and picked up the turd that I had dropped. “Now lets plug your ass with your turd.” Weiss then quickly pulled out the tube, but before I could start pushing everything out of me, Weiss pushed the turd inside.

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Don’t put anything else inside me!” Weiss didn’t listen and just kept pushing in the turd inch by inch. Tears and drool ran down my face, and a wetness dripped from my pussy. I felt my legs give out from under me and ended up collapsing onto the carpet. Weiss followed me and continued pushing.

“It’s fine my Pet.” Weiss said still pushing the turd into me. “I’ve been training your ass from the start. Besides, this is where a turd belongs after all.” Weiss knew this was turning me on. “Just a bit more.” Weiss said approaching the end of the turd. She then used one finger to push it in the rest of the way. “And it’s inside.” I could feel my sphincter closing around it.

I let my head slack as tears, sweat and drool leaked down onto the floor. I had never been this full, she didn’t even know someone could be this full, hard to believe I was upset about being empty as while ago. I tried to push it out of me, the head of the turd began to show.

“Now lets keep pleasing you.” Weiss said as she pushed a hitachi wand against my folds. “Oh, where are your manners? You mustn't let it out after all the trouble I went through to put it in there.” Weiss quickly pushed the turd back inside me.

I quickly felt myself approaching climax again, maybe this time. "Ah! I'm cu..."

"That won't do." I then felt Weiss pull the wand away.

“NOOOOO!” I found myself screaming. I turned over to look Weiss in the eyes, the pressure in my rear intensifying as I did so. Weiss had brought me to the point of orgasm so many times, but always denied me “Please let me cum... I’ll do anything… Anything!”

Weiss smiled wide. “So you want to cum do you? That also means you want this inside you right." Weiss asked as she presented the strap-on she was still wearing to me. I wasted no time in nodding her head furiously. “That face is the cutest.” Weiss then sat on my face, her pussy right over my mouth.After the initial shock of Weiss sitting on me had worn off, I set to work. Running my tongue up and down her folds.

I couldn't see what was happening from my position, but based on the sensation returning to my pussy, I assume that Weiss returned the wand there. "Today I'll wear your body out." I could feel Weiss' juices start flowing down my throat, she was so wet from tormenting me for so long, as she tasted delicious, as always. Weiss always got off to tormenting me more than anything I could do for her. This facesitting was little more than to taunt me further. "Haha, you seem to like this feeling the best." She wasn't wrong.

"But I won't let you cum!"

* * *

"Now then," Weiss said as she put the as she put the wand down.

After Weiss had her fill of me licking her, she had stood me up and wrapped a rope around my upper arms and head in such a way, that it kept my arms pointed up and covered my eyes, so I couldn't see her but I was pretty sure she was standing in front of me. However her pièce de résistance was down below. She had restrained my eyes so I couldn't see how she did it, but I know it was impressive. I was a kind of crotch rope that had been modified to hold a bucket just under my ass. The way it was rigged, the more weight was in the bucket, the more it would press into my pussy, which was already pretty deep.

“Don’t you think it’s time to finish this milkshake? You can let it out now.” Weiss commented.

“Y-Yes!” I said quietly as I pushed hard against the pressure in my ass. Slowly but surely, I began to push the turd out of my ass. I let out moan after moan as it took me several tries to push the turd completely out, slowly getting louder as I did so. I learned too late the true genius of Weiss' design. As I pushed the turd out it fell into the bucket, the bucket became heavier and in turn the more it pressed against my lips.

The turd made its way to the bucket before I had even finished pushing it out of me. But there was another pressure behind the turd pushing against my ass. Like a flood gate waiting to burst its banks. After the turd fully left my ass a rush of pudding, milk and mushed up bananas shot out of my ass and into the bucket below. Increasing the buckets weight and in turn the pleasure I was feeling.

“Ah! Cum! Cumming! CUMMING!” I screamed loudly and practically reverberating off the walls, after hours of waiting, I finally reached the orgasmic high she’d been waiting for. The rope pressing against my lips and cilt and I exsploded in ecstacy. I'm pretty sure I made a puddle on the floor (and also filled a bucket).

Slowly the river of _milkshake_ flowing out of my ass started to slow until the last drops dripped out of me. I panted as I smiled wide, soaking in the feeling, my body shaking. All the waiting and tension instantly felt like it was worth it. I was amazed a was still able to stand up.

After a few minutes I regain some sense of awareness. I was still blinded but I could hear Weiss approach. I felt one of her hands lift my chin until my face was level with hers. Her other hand threaded a finger threw one of my rings and play with it, honest though, I was to num to notice. “My, my. You came just from shitting, even though you said it wouldn’t fit.” I could hear the pride in Weiss' voice.

“Ah. Th-Thank-you...” I whispered. I meant it, I loved these sections with Weiss, even though I didn't always get why she did things, I always ended up loving it. But we were not done yet.

* * *

“Hey Ruby, is the milkshake tasty” Weiss questioned. I was in front of her. My arms were now been re-tied behind her back with the belts as I was bent over the table in front of the large bay window in the living room, I could see all the cars and people walking by. I could see out of it, when my eyes wern't closed in pleasure. Even though the window was tinted (something Weiss had done specifically for situations like this) it felt as though everyone could see me.

Weiss was now fucking my ass from behind with the strap-on, a bit like doggy style. The dildo turd was also lodged firmly in my pussy.

So good... I was moaning as best I could, I was lost in a sea of bliss. While Weiss was fucking me in the ass, a tube was connected to a plug gag and head harness I was wearing, two straps on either side wrapped around my head, while another ran either side of my nose until they joined at my forehead and then went over the top of my head to meet the others behind my head.

The tube led to a medical drip containing everything that had just come out of my ass. Slowly but surely the _milkshake_ was coming through the tube and making its way into my mouth, I was left with no choice but to swallow everything, or risk drowning. I have to say, for something that came out of my ass, it certainly tasted sweet. Or maybe my senses were all out of whack due to the constant fucking.

Weiss soon spoke up again. “Because of you all my plans went out the window, we’ve had nothing but anal sex today.” Despite her words I could practically feel Weiss was smiling, clearly pleased with how things worked out as she continued to ram my rear.

I was to focused on the pleasure to really pay attention to her words. I going to... cum again!

Weiss continued to fuck me. I knew she was enjoying the time we were spending together. “I kept you hanging for to long. So now, I’ll let you cum as much as you like. However, I won’t stop even if you beg me to.” I wasn’t quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“How does it taste?” Asked Weiss, drawing my attention back to the taste in her mouth.It was an odd taste, I could clearly make out the bananas and milk, but it had the extra something I couldn't quite identify. Probably an extra effect of having been in my ass. All the food was making up for the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. I soon found myself cumming again. “I have it set up so you will drink it slowly over a period of four hours. This way you can enjoy yourself without missing a single drop.”

Only four more hours, more time must have passed than I thought. I started to squirm as Weiss started to fuck me deeper.

“Ah? Are you perhaps cumming again?” Unable to speak due to the gag, I could only nod my head. “That’s good my pet, it’s so cute! Squirm more!” Weiss demanded as she started to pump in and out of my ass faster. I attempted to oblige her, so I struggled in my bonds more. My nipple rings grinding against the table.

Suddenly I felt Weiss slow down slightly, I moaned into the gag in an attempt to find out why. Suddenly I felt Weiss grab a handful of my hair a pull my face up so I was looking out the window. She then leaned down and whispered into my ear in a sultry voice. "Oh, isn't that Penny? As I recall, she's one of your classmates." I looked where Weiss had directed my head and sure enough to my shock there was Penny, walking down the street. "Did she stay at university to study?" Weiss may have slowed down but she was still thrusting into me. I soon felt myself cum again while looking at my friend.

Weiss got back up. One hand on my hip she used her hand gripping my hair as leverage as she pulled me back onto the strap-on plunging it into my ass, then pulling me out and back on again and repeat. I could feel the turd in my pussy scrape inside me with the strap-on. I watched as Penny walked on down the street and out of sight.

"That's a nice contrast! A youth who studies hard at university." Ah, Weiss... it feels so good! "And on the other a girl who gets satisfied from being fucked in the ass while drinking stuff that came out of her asshole..." It feels like I'm being mind fucked when we have anal sex!

Weiss gripped tighter on my hair and pulled up to make me face the window, I winced as I felt a tear and sweat make its way down my face. "Hey look here Penny! Your classmate Ruby is cumming from being fucked in the ass!" Again. Although the rational part of my brain knew there was no way Penny could see or hear me, the irrational part of my brain was coming up with many scenarios where Penny did discover my secrets. I took a nervous gulp of the _milkshake_. Although most of my brain was screaming CUMMING almost constantly. "Even though she wears a chastity belt every day, she is the lewdest person in this town!" I love you Weiss, you'd somehow been able to work Exhibitionism into this while remaining in the comfort of her own home.

“There’s no point in raising your voice. We still have many hours to go.” Weiss pulled me up by my hair until I was standing up again, still fucking my ass. Once I was up she let go of my hair and moved her head to my side. I turned my head to face her, but I ended up closing my eyes in pleasure as I was... “You’re about to cum?” Weiss knew me so well, also, anal sex is the best. Everyone would need to experience this feeling at least once (perhaps not to this extent though).

Weiss moved round to my other side and whispered into my other ear, her warm breath like sunlight in the early morning. “It’s a shame they can’t hear your voice." IK managed to open one eye, I could see Weiss smiling as me as she rammed me, how much I loved that smile. "I wonder if they could imagine you saying things like. _I'm going mad_!” Weiss did the best impression of me she could, if I wasn't gagged I might have laughed. “I’m plunging into your ass with a massive strap-on dildo, making you go mad!” Weiss, say more dirty things!

“Ruby, go mad for me.” Weiss said as she plunged into me even harder, making me cum again. I could feel all of my juices running down the turd dildo that was still deep in her pussy.

* * *

A few hours later, my face laid against the carpeted floor as Weiss continued to fuck my ass, a small puddle of tears sweat and drool was forming around my chin. She was pulling on the belts restraining my arms to pull me repeatedly onto the strap-on.

Weiss had removed the Plug gag once I had finished all the contents. “You drank it all nicely.” Weiss complemented. “As a reward, I’ll make you cum!"

“Please forgive me. I've cum so much it hurts...” I shouted. I had cum so much now that my ass was starting to feel raw. I was becoming so sensitive, the belts felt like fire rubbing on my skin, the air felt like an arctic wind, my piercings felt like heavy weights and my ass felt like it had just had a metal pole jammed into it. Weiss simply kept on pounding.

“N-No, it’s alright.” Weiss responded. I didn't realise it earlier when you had that mask on but the way you squeal has started to resemble a wild beast. I knew you were nothing but a sow!"

"Please...stop! I don't want to cum anymore!" Despite my words and the pain in my backdoor I really did want her to keep going. "Stop..." Weiss had given me a safeword when we first started doing things like this, the same one, every time. If I wanted to I could just say it and it would all be over. "AH! AAHH! It feels like my ass is being turned inside out!” But I didn't.

I began to feel another orgasm well up inside me.Weiss then pulled me to my legs and wrapped the fabric around my neck, she didn't just pull on it this time, she was waiting for promotion. I turned my head round to try and look at Weiss. "Cumming! I'm Cumming! Weiss! Please strangle me!" I begged.

Weiss smiled a genuine smile back at me, and obliged, tightening the fabric around my neck, then using it like reins to pull me back onto the strap-on. “So good!” I managed to choke out. “I’m CUMMING!!” I screamed, and I did so, I was in too much of a haze to say for certain, but it felt as if I had squirted all over the carpet and quite possibly Weiss feet. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed face first into the carpet, eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Weiss smiled at me as she rolled me onto my back. "Not yet! There's still more!" She exclaimed. She then pulled on the fabric as she started to pound me again. "I won't stop however many times you cum!"

"Forgive me." I whimpered. I leaned my head back and clenched my eyes shut as we went for yet another round.

"Cum more while you suffer!"

It hurts... but still. Again.

“There’s still plenty of time left for this orgasm hell to keep going.”

I’m going to cum! I smiled widely as Weiss continued to choke and fuck me.

* * *

After our play, we retreated to the shower to wash the sweat, drool and  _ other fluids _ from our bodies.

"My ass stings." I said as I rubbed my posterior.

"Sorry, I went too far this time." Weiss responded in a soothing voice. Weiss was buey washing my back, soap suds running down our bodies.

"Yeah, you kind of went a bit evil with that strap-on." I smirked at her. Weiss only blushed. Oh, how much I loved her when she blushed, or did anything really. Weiss just continued scrubbing like her life depended on it, she always was a little overcompensatory when it came to aftercare. But given the kind of things we got involved in, that was probably a good thing.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Weiss asked trying to hide the pleading in her voice (and failing).

"I'm sorry Weiss, but it's already past 10:30, if I stay any longer Yang and dad will start to get worried about me." Oh the downsides of keeping a relationship secret from the family, even if I don't see them often. Still I do want to spend as much time with them as I can.

Weiss looked at me with a serious expression. "You know one day, you are going to have to tell them about us."

"I will, one day. I'm just worried what they might think of what we do. Yang and Dad are very protective of me and, they might misunderstand what we do as something, else." I know it was stupid but my family was really protective of me. If they knew about the things I did with her, they'd probably never let me near her again, and that was not an option.

"Alright." Weiss gave up. "But, could you at let leave me with a  _ momento _ ?" I smiled at Weiss turned around and kissed her. Unlike the kisses during our playtime, which were passionate and sometimes downright violent, this one was pure and innocent. A way to show Weiss I cared and she returned it in full.

* * *

 

Yang walked through the door to our household, she'd been out all night partying, again. "I'm back!" She yelled.

"Welcome back." I said in a slightly sarcastic manner. I was sitting on the coach with Zwei sitting on my lap.

"How was your day?" Yang asked. I could tell that she wasn't really interested and was just trying to be polite, still she was trying to be considerate.

"Amazing." I responded, thinking back on that evening's activities with Weiss.

"Oh really! What did you get up to." Yang asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, you know. The usual."


End file.
